retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (DVD/Blu-ray)
Supplements VHS DVD/Blu-ray Disc Bonus material *Never-Before-Seen Footage *Self-Guided Tour Of Hogwarts *Scene Access *Mix Potions, Perform Transfigurations, Explore Diagon Alley, Catch a Snitch and Much More *Theatrical Trailers *Scene Access *DVD-ROM Features: *Be Sorted by the Sorting Hat *Collect Wizard Trading Cards *Download Screensaver and Remembrall *Receive Owl E-mails *Link To The Web Title Index Disc 1 Disc 2 Chapter Index #Doorstep Delivery #Vanishing Glass #Letter From No One #Keeper of the Keys #Diagon Alley #Gringotts #Ollivanders #The Boy Who Lived #Platform 9 and 3/4 #Ron and Hermione #Welcome to Hogwarts #Sorting Hats #Nick and Other Residents #Potions and Parcels #New Seeker #Three-Header Sentinel #Facts and Feathers #Mountain Troll #Quidditch #Interference Overcome #Christmas Gift #Cloaked in Darkness #Mirror of Erised #Norbert #Forbidden Forest #Up to Something #Through the Trapdoor #Wizards Chess #Sacrifice Play #Man With Two Faces #Magic Touch #Mark of Love #House Cup Winner #Not Really Going Home #End Credits Special features Diagon Alley Before you can gain access to the menu, you must click on the right combination of bricks. Here's a shortcut number I found if you have a DVD player on your television set: 7-12-15-10-7. The bricks will then reveal three signs -- Eyelops Owl Emporium, Gringotts and Ollivanders. First, go to Gringotts Bank, because you'll need your money to go to other places and purchase items. There are three types of coins -- Gold Galleons, Silver Sickles and Bronze Knuts. 29 Knuts make one Silver Sickle, and 17 Silver Sickles make a Gold Galleon. That's 493 Knuts. If you have made sure you clicked on the key on the green sign, then the board will show a loadful of coins, and you're ready to buy supplies. But -- before you leave, click on the small bean bag to try some Every Flavor Beans from Bertie Bott's. There are four to pick -- chocolate, peppermint, sardine, and butter toast. In Eyelops Owl Emporium, there are three to choose from -- Tawny, Barn and Snowy owls. If you wait too long, you will automatically return to the Diagon Alley menu. Ollivanders is the place is where a wand chooses the wizard. There are five different wands to select. You will end up choosing the wrong one twice, but on your third try, you will get a wand that's perfect for you. Tour Here, you'll take a self-navigated tour around three different locations -- the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry's Room and the Great Hall. This tour is in full-screen format. Classrooms Without a wand, you won't be able to access the features, and you'll just jump back to the main menu with "Diagon Alley" highlighted. Otherwise, the classes are Defense Against the Dark Arts, Spells & Charms, Potions and Transfiguration. In each one, you'll get to see video clips of the teachers. There are also different features in each selection -- a clue to find the Stone, more Every Flavor Beans (vomits and dirt) (X-P), a video clip of Dumbledore, a book with a video clip in eight different languages and a potions quiz. This video clip is in English, Japanese, Spanish, German, Slovak, Chinese, Greek and Hebrew. It's the first minute of Chapter 21 from the film. Potion Quiz *'Draught of Living Death:' Asphodel and Wormwood *'Aconite:' Monkshood, Wolfsbane *'Boil-Cure Potion:' Snake Fangs, Porcupine Quills Be careful -- don't select "Chicken Lips", "Eye of Newt", "Ptolemy", "Agrippa", "Bat Wings" or "Dried Nettles", because if you do, the screen will show an explosion, and will fade away to a view of the Hospital Wing. You will stay there for about 5 seconds, then return to the Classrooms menu. However, if you get all three right, you'll go to the key room in the third-floor corridor challenge. Third-Floor Corridor Challenge First, you will have to go past Fluffy. If you click on the Invisibility Cloak or the turkey, you'll be sent back to the previous menu. If you click on the wand, a broken wand will appear, and the disc will start over to the beginning shortly. If you click on the flute, you'll move on to the key room. Just click on the right key, and you can move on, but if you miss too many times, the keys will move everywhere, and you may even have to go back to Classrooms. In the last part of this challenge, you will pick one of seven different potions. You will either be sent back to the key room, have to try again, end up in the Hospital Wing, or finally deserve your reward -- the Stone. Additional Scenes #Mr. and Mrs. Dursley take a picture of Dudley. (0:54) #Mrs. Dursley tries to crack eggs, but letters come out. (0:37) #Harry and Hagrid are in the subway going over Harry's supplies. (0:38) #Harry, Ron and Hermione have just left the girls' bathroom and are going back to their dormitory. (0:20) #Harry is staring at the fireplace. (1:00) #Neville tries to walk properly, but his legs are stuck together. (1:57) #Professor Snape tells Harry about the answers to the potions. (3:28) Sorting Hat Click on any of the four houses (Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin), and you'll hear the lyrics of each house. Library There are five books -- one has design galleries and sketches, another has an explanation on how to get past Fluffy, another has a book of character montages (Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Oliver Wood, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, Percy Weasley, Madam Hooch, and Filch), another explains about ghosts, and the last one is a screaming book. Hogwarts Grounds Here, you'll get to catch a Snitch, and learn all about it, take a tour around Hagrid's Hut (by clicking on Fang), eat more Every Flavor Beans (booger, unknown blue, and lemon), and learn rules about Quidditch. DVD-ROM features *Be sorted by the Sorting Hat. *Collect wizard trading cards. *Download screensaver and remembrall. *Receive owl e-mails and link to the web. System Requirements: Microsoft Windows 95 (I'd recommend at least OSR 2.5 with FAT32 support), a DVD-ROM drive, a DVD software/hardware decoder, 166MHz pentium processor, 32 MB of RAM, and Internet Explorer 4.0. These features will fill up 5-20 MB on your hard drive. In Other Countries United Kingdom and Australia Latin America Taiwan and South Korea Japan France Gallery Disc 1 disc1_mainmenu.jpg|Main menu harrypotter1_sceneselections.jpg|Scene selection menu languages.jpg|Language menu (U.S. version) harrypotter1_languages_spanish.png|Language menu (Latin American version) disc1_specialfeatures.jpg|Special feature menu Disc 2 harrypotter1_disc2mainmenu.jpg|Main menu diagonalley_brickwall.jpg|Diagon Alley entrance diagonalley.jpg|Diagon Alley gringotts.jpg|Gringotts Bank eyelopsowlemporium.jpg|Eyelops Owl Emporium ollivanders.jpg|Ollivanders classrooms.jpg|Classrooms sortinghat.jpg|Sorting Hat library.jpg|Library hogwartsgrounds.jpg|Hogwarts Grounds everyflavorbeans.jpg|Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans extracredit.jpg|Extra Credit Category:Harry Potter Category:Warner Bros. Category:DVD Category:VHS Category:Blu-ray Disc Category:Released in 2002